Merlin Drabbles
by featherkitten
Summary: Not slash. Merlin's first day as Court Sorcerer isn't what he expected. I'm putting this collection of drabbles on hiatus. I might continue it one day in the future.
1. hat

"Well at least now I don't have to wear the hat," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled smugly at Merlin. "Actually I found that when I was young and it was originally the Court Sorcerer's uniform," Arthur said, "but it really is 500 years old.

"Did the kings back then get murdered in their sleep often?"

"Threatening your king? To the stocks!"

"But I wasn't –" The guards dragged Merlin off. Merlin sighed this really wasn't his day. Arthur smiled, it was good to be king.


	2. Merlin's name

"No!" he said not that Morgana had ever seemed to understand that word.

"I know he's not a noble man but-"

"I wouldn't let you marry him if he was!"

"Why?"

"Because he's Merlin! MERlin!"

"Yes we all know that you love to say his name!"

There was a very awkward moment of silence.

"I love him. Give one good reason why we shouldn't be together.

"Because he loves to say my name?" Merlin suggested.

"Shut up Merlin!"

* * *

><p>In case your wondering why Morgana is asking for Arthur's permission Uther is dead in this and Morgana is Arthur's ward but Uther might be perfectly fine in any other chapters because this AU. I know that it's confusing sorry. Any ideas for chapters are welcomed.<p> 


	3. hug?

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur in a hug. But Arthur gave him a wedgie and laughed.

"Prat!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur continued laughing.

* * *

><p>Sorry to anyone I disappointed but I don't believe Arthur was going for a hug. He was obviously going for a wedgie but chickened out when Merlin tried to hug him as that would have been awkward for him or he was considering Merlin's feelings for once.<p> 


	4. Gwaine's song

What if Morgana had actually made Gwaine sing? Merlin belongs to BBC.

* * *

><p>"Oh I sing for Queen Morgana as evil as she is pretty as cruel as she is err, queen!" Gwaine sang. "Da da da da da!"<p>

"And dance too!" Morgana ordered.

Gwaine grabbed one of Morgana's guards and they danced while Gwaine sang. "I dance and sing for food! For me, Elyan and poor sick Giaus!"

Some of the other guards started to dance too.

Soon some of then even joined in on the singing. "Oh, she's so mean that it blows my mind! I just want Arthur to be king!" At this part of the song Morgana had decided that she had enough and sent Gwaine back to the dungeons with some food.


	5. names

Sorry for the long wait. By the way is the most popular thing I've ever written on here

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked up to Percival. He was beaming proudly and held something bundled up in a jacket."Look I found a cat and I'm naming it Percival." He stretched the bundle Percival. The cat meowed softly.<p>

"Gwaine that's my name," Percival replied.

"I know but we could call you Percy," Gwaine suggested.

"No!" Percival exclaimed.

"Why not?"

Percival has a flashback to when his aunt used to pinch his cheeks and while calling him Percy, even after he was no longer a kid. Besides Percival sounded more knightly than Percy did.

"Just please name that cat something else."

"Okay." Then Gwaine told the cat "I'll name you Arthur.

Percival sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>I also figure that Arthur would have a lot against being called Arty for a similar reason or maybe he got called Arty Worty or Arty Farty as a I make Percival or Gwaine out of character?<p> 


	6. Awkward

Vivienne shifted her feet nervously. "Actually Morgana you're not Uther's daughter," she admitted, "I just enchanted him so he'd think you were. I did it to keep you safe."

Morgana looked crestfallen. "Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana asked.

"Well crossing over from the spirit world isn't an easy thing to do," Vivienne replied, "and I didn't think that you would ever find out and try to take the throne."

"Well this is awkward," Gwaine said needlessly.

* * *

><p>There's a theory on that Uther was only enchanted by Vivienne to believe that Morgana was his daughter and I much as I love that theory it would be majorly awkward if gotten confirmed in canon.<p> 


	7. Haunted Lake

Lancelot hadn't thought that he would wind up having to haunt a lake, at least there was a nice girl here to keep him company.

"So Freya tell me about yourself."


	8. What could have been

Merlin and the Dragon looked over the fields of Albion. "Do you think that if Igraine hadn't died and magic hadn't been mad illegal that Albion would have still happened?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps but it doesn't matter what could have been only what is," the Dragon answered.

"What do you have against yes or no answers?"


	9. Who he was

Merlin and Arthur were very old. Arthur had ruled over Camelot for many years now."Merlin you were Dragoon weren't you?"

"What?" Merlin asked. "Of course not.

"Yes you and Dragoon were never in the same room together,you have the same eyes as him and you look exactly like him now."

"That's all a coincidence!...your going to kill me aren't you?"

"Your learning Merlin." Then he threw a plate at Merlin.


	10. Confession

"I have magic," Merlin announced. He waited for the uproar, the accusations of betrayal. Maybe even a fight or two breaking out but they barely reacted at all. They didn't even look surprised.

"Yeah, we all kind of figured that out by now," Gwaine told him.

"What?" Merlin said.

"Everyone who already knew that Merlin had magic raise your hand," Gwaine announced.

Everyone raises their hands.

"You waited to tell us long enough for us to all figure it out ourselves we're not stupid you know," Arthur stated. It wasn't like they were all blind after all.

"Your smart enough to figure out that I'm magic but not smart enough to dress yourself," Merlin countered.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said.


	11. First words

If BBC had continued with ArthurxMorgana I figure this might have happened:

* * *

><p>"Arthur Junior,Arthur Junior,Arthur Junior," Arthur repeated over the crib. The baby looked up at him blankly.<p>

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"If Arthur Junior is the baby's first words Morgana might let me name him that," Arthur admitted. Then he gave Merlin a stern look. "Merlin if you tell anyone about this especially Morgana I will feed you to the dogs."

"I won't tell a soul," Merlin promised. "Don't you think that this is a little silly though?"

"Shut up Merlin.".

Then the baby pointed at Arthur and said "prat."

Merlin laughed. "That baby has got great character judgement."

"Shut up Merlin."


	12. life long bachelor

Set sometime after Season 4 Episode 11: The Hunter's Heart. What if Arthur had been right about ending up a life long bachelor?

* * *

><p>Gwen never came back but Arthur never ended up falling in love again so he never married. Merlin had had the best intentions but now he was worried Arthur would need to have a heir at some point but now thanks to Merlin he wouldn't settle for anyone but Gwen. He mentally kicked himself. He was so busy trying to figure out a way to fix things he didn't pay much attention to where he was going and bumped into two giggling ladies.<p>

"Sorry,"he quickly apologized to the two still giggling girls.

"It's OK Merlin,"the first lady said."Although you better hurry you don't want to be late to polish the King's sword."Then they burst into a fitful of giggles although Merlin couldn't understand what on Earth was so funny. From then on people would giggle and whisper while Merlin walked past especially when he was with Arthur.

"Do you mind sharing the joke?"Arthur asked the most recent giggling lady.

"It's no joke sire,it's just that it's so cute how obviously in love you two are with each other,"she answered."You even turned down a princess so you could be with your true love Merlin."

"Have you gone insane?"Arthur asked.

"There's no need to deny it anymore all of Camelot knows already,"she answered.

"There's nothing to know!We're not in love!"Merlin shouted at her but she just ran away giggling.

Years later on his death bed Arthur named Merlin his heir which made everything even worse.

Curse those fan girls,Merlin thought.


	13. special someone

Thanks for the reviews.I update when an idea strikes.

* * *

><p>Gwen had Lancelot and Arthur had Morgana but despite Morgana and Gwen's best effort Merlin ended up alone. First there had been Freya but thanks to her curse Arthur had had to kill her.<p>

"Maybe you two shouldn't rush him,"Lancelot suggested."He deserves to find someone special to settle down with like we have."

"Special's certainly one way to describe Arthur,"Morgana said.

"You find me irresistible and you know it,"Arthur countered.

"You might want to rethink that advice Lance,"Gwaine suggested."Do we really need to risk another Arthur and Morgana couple happening?"

"Their not that bad,"Gwen smiled.

"Hey,we're right here and can hear everything you say,"Morgana pointed out.

"I for one don't see why Merlin needs someone,I'm perfectly happy single maybe Merlin is too,"Gwaine said.

"Ooh!We should find someone for you too!"Morgana exclaimed.

"Come on Arthur can't you command her not to do that or something?"Gwaine pleaded.

"Are you kidding?"Arthur replied."If I do that Morgana is sure to do it. Come to think of it maybe you and Merlin should start a group;"Victims of Morgana Pendragon's match making" or something like that."

"I've set Merlin up with some very nice women,"Morgana said.

"Come on Gwen we better leave before we end up having to take sides,"Lancelot whispered to Gwen.

"I heard that!" Arthur and Morgana said at the same time.


	14. Lost but not forgotten

This isn't even supposed to be funny I just wonder what happened to Tristin after Isolde died he kind of just disappeared from the after the last episode of Merlin so spoiler alert.

* * *

><p>Arthur had offered him knighthood but he declined he didn't really see himself as a knight besides after Isolde's funeral he couldn't bear to stay any traveling reminded him too much of her and it wasn't a good idea to stay in one place for too long when your a thief so eventually he gave up thieving and got a regular job working at a tavern far outside of knowing that he was working close to where the war with Morgana had happened he was surprised to see Merlin there.<p>

"It's been too long," Merlin said.

"Yeah,so how's Camelot doing?"Tristin had heard some horrible things about Camelot's state he hoped that they were just rumors.

"Camelot's fine but...Arthur's gone."

Tristin wished he could tell Merlin it got easier but the pain of losing Isolde was still fresh in his mind."I'm sorry to hear that,"was what he said instead.


	15. Just like them

Tollern: I'm glad you liked those chapters. Thanks for the alert.

Guest: I'm glad that chapter surprised you. :)

Januscar: thanks I'm glad you liked the drabbles. Thanks for the alert.

WishIWasThere: thanks. Yep us fans do have great minds.

buzzy31bee: I'm glad you liked the drabbles thanks for the fave.

bychland19: sorry I hope the rest of the chapters make sense.

voldyismyfather: thanks for the faves and alerts. Are you voldy's son or daughter?

smartfart: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Debz92: thanks for the fave.

Shelia90: thanks for the fave.

tchutchu94: thanks for the fave.

comealongsong: thanks for the alert.

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating more. I've been busy and have writer's block. Merlin Torchwood crossover.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Jack had been stuck in Camelot for a while now and Gwaine decided to show an observation he had made with Ianto. "Ianto your Merlin and Jack is Arthur."<p>

"What?" Ianto asked, not following Gwaine's thoughts at all.

"I mean your a lot like Merlin and Jack is like Arthur."

"Actually Jack is like you. Merlin and I aren't that alike."

"Merlin and you are both pale, dark haired and blue eyed. Your both friends with your boss, loyal, sassy, quirky, smart and you both take care of your friends. Arthur and Jack are both blue eyed, leaders, warriors, loyal, bossy and both care more than they admit."

"Wow maybe Jack and I are reincarnations of Arthur and Merlin," Ianto said honestly surprised that he hadn't noticed the similarities.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were."


	16. Lady Knight

voldyismyfather: I'm glad that you love the chapter. Thanks for answering my question.

zuniane: thanks for the alert.

MerlinofGryffindor: thanks for the fave and alert.

WishIwasthere: sorry I didn't mean to confuse you. No I didn't know I thought Merlin had ended.

Set when Morgana was a kid before Gorlios died.

* * *

><p>Morgana remembered helping her father on with his armor.<p>

"How come there are no lady knights daddy?" she had asked him once.

"Women aren't allowed to be knights sweetie," he answered.

"Why not?"

Gorlios paused not sure how to explain it to a child. "It's not something considered proper for a lady to do," he said finally.

"Well I'm going to train hard and be the first lady knight!"

Gorlios doubted he could talk Morgana out of it. "You have to wait until your a lot older before you can do that."

Morgana pouted. "Adults get all the fun."

Gorlios smiled. "You can still watch me joust. Wish me luck."

Morgana smiled widely. "Good luck daddy!"


	17. Dangerous living

Guest: thanks.

Guest: I'm glad you found it funny.

Guest: thanks. I've always loved Arthur and Merlin's banters.

Guest: I'm glad it made you grin.

Guest:I agree, too bad it isn't canon. :( I forgot that Uther said that.

Guest: I don't know if he sang it la Monty Python style.

Guest: thanks.

Moon Fox: I'm glad you love that chapter.

Debz92: thanks for the fave.

Another one of my theories as to what happened to Tristin.

* * *

><p>With Gawain as a knight and Gwen now Queen they were both too busy to be the blacksmith but Camelot really needed one and traveling around didn't seem the same for Tristin without Isolde so he decided to give up thieving and become the blacksmith. Gwen and Gawain gave him blacksmith lessons when they could and Camelot seemed to constantly be attacked by some mythical beast or Morgana. He was surprised that he didn't get more business as living in Camelot was the most dangerous thing someone could do.<p>

* * *

><p>Because it's never explained who becomes the blacksmith after Gwen's father dies. Camelot probably got a new blacksmith a lot quicker or maybe there are a lot of blacksmiths but they just never show up on screen.<p> 


	18. A tunefull accident

Guest: I'm sure she'd look great in armour. :)

Guest: thanks.

* * *

><p>Merlin knew that he should be more careful when trying out new spells but he hadn't expected it to make everyone break out into song and dance.<p>

"If I ever get my hands on whoever did this I am going to make them wish they had never been born!" Arthur sang as he danced with Merlin. Merlin gulped nervously.

"Maybe you should go easy on them, this isn't so bad," Merlin sang back as Arthur took him in for a dip earning Merlin a bonk on his head.


	19. A better Arthur

Guest:thanks.

Guest: I'm glad you love that one.

Guest: good idea.

AllTheBestNamesAreTaken: thanks for the fave and alerts.

looot: thanks for the alert

* * *

><p>Arthur had been put under a spell that blanked his memory and Merlin was reluctant to reverse it.<p>

"He's so much nicer now and he doesn't throw stuff at me," Merlin said.

"Merlin Arthur has to take over the kingdom one day," Gaius pointed out, "how good of a king will he be if he can't remember how to run the kingdom?"

Merlin sighed. "Your right." He looked up at Arthur, he had decided to knock the prince out so he didn't remember Merlin reversing the spell. He reversed the spell and wondered why Arthur being nicer wasn't part of his destiny.


	20. Completed destiny

Guest: so true.

Future fic.

* * *

><p>"One day I will prove my loyalty to you and the king."-Modred. (He says it somewhere in season 5)<p>

He lived up to his word, Merlin thought. Thanks to Mordred England had been saved and Arthur didn't end up dying again. The other Knights of the Round Table and Morgana had come back too.

"I came back and saved Great Britian," Arthur said. "So are we all going to die? Are we immortal?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted."Mordred died so we're probably not immortal."

"There's no Camelot now. What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"I know something," Arthur said and he turned to Morgana. "With no Camelot anymore there's nothing left for us to fight over. Maybe we should have a truce."

Morgana smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>I don't know if I'll continue this plot line.<p> 


	21. Same faces, different places

Guest: I hope I can figure a lot of stuff about the plot point like how Mordred helped save the day.

Continued plot from last chapter.

* * *

><p>Merlin being the only one in the group who wasn't dead or asleep for thousands of years ended up having to explain everything to Arthur,Morgana and the knights. Leon just couldn't get his head around how a vacuum cleaner worked and Arthur was clearly struggling to understand twenty-first century politics.<p>

"Hey Merlin no offense but how come your old now?" Gwaine asked.

"I lived throughout the centuries aging slowly," Merlin said. "I don't know why but I wasn't just brought back."

"You must have a lot of stories to tell."

"Yeah I do,"Merlin replied suddenly feeling had met so many people over the centuries and had to see them die,knowing that he himself might never die and having to wait for Arthur to come back. He had so many stories but he'd rather focus on right now.


	22. The real reason

An alternative version to a scene in Season 4 Episode 8: Lamia

* * *

><p>"But your not effected by her and I think I know why," Gwen said.<p>

Merlin gulped. Gwen had finally found out about his magic. "I would have told you but-"

"Oh it's OK Merlin I understand that coming out of the closet must be very difficult."

"What?"

"Oh and I know the nicest guy to set you up with! He's-"

"Gwen I'm not gay! Lamia didn't effect me because um, I'm not into brunettes."

* * *

><p>The original scene is Gwen asks Merlin why he's not effected by Lamia and Merlin says he doesn't know. During that scene I totally expected Gwen to ask Merlin if he's gay but she didn't.<p> 


	23. Counting Stars

Merlin looked up at the sky."When I was little I often tried to count the stars. The most I ever got up to before losing count was a hundred fifty. How many stars do you figure are out there?"

Arthur shrugged. "Probably more than a hundred fifty. I only really care about shooting stars."

"You don't find looking at the stars romantic?"

"Don't be such a girl Merlin."


	24. Hum me to sleep

Merlin and Arthur had ended up having to spend the night in a cave. Neither of them could sleep and Merlin's humming filled the air."Merlin what are you humming?"

"An old lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. It's kind of hard to sleep in a cave."

"Well keep it down."

"Yes your pratness."

"You are so going to the stocks when we get back to Camelot."

Merlin sighed. After a while he started humming again. He expected Arthur to tell hin off again but the prince had fallen asleep.


	25. Don't be a girl

Merlin laughed. He couldn't help it. Arthur scowled at him.

"It's not funny Merlin!"

"Oh but it is!" After years of telling Merlin not to be a girl Arthur had been turned into one.

"I can still send you to the stocks!" Merlin stopped laughing. "Go get Giaus and see if he can reverse this curse," Arthur ordered.

"OK but if he can't should I also get one of Morgana's dresses?" Merlin barely avoided the boot that Arthur chucked at him."OK I'm going, I'm going." Merlin rushed off to Giaus's.


	26. A fitting punishment

Ms. Oblivion: thanks for the fave.

nyxaurora: thanks. I never noticed that spelling mistake, it's fixed now.

This continues the plot of the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"It serves him right after how sexist he's always been!" Morgana exclaimed angrily.<p>

"I still think that we should try to cheer him up," Gwen replied. "How would you feel if you were suddenly the opposite gender? Arthur needs our support right now."

Morgana sighed. She hated to admit it but Gwen had a point. "OK but if says something sexist I'm getting revenge."

Gwen didn't bother trying to argue with that statement. "Let's go find him."


	27. Girl talk

Guest: I hope I can think up a good revenge.

Guest: thanks.

Guest: thanks.

Guest: thanks

Guest: good to know I'm not the only one.

Guest: old Merlin is the 21st century in the last episode so he probably didn't make himself look younger for whatever reason. Thanks, gpod to know that you love the vacuum cleaner line.

Dee Artist09: thanks for the fave.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur angerily shouted.<p>

"Giaus is seeing what he can do but you might be a girl for a while," Merlin replied. "At least try the dress on."

Gwen and Morgana walked in before Arthur could throw anything at Merlin.

"Mind leaving us to have some girl talk, Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Of course my lady. I'll see you later Gwen."

"Bye Merlin," the girls said.

After Merlin left Arthur turned to Morgana. "Come to rub it in?"

"We came to give our support," Morgana answered.


	28. Fight like a girl

Guest: thanks.

Weapon-Blood-Lover: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Still continuing the Arthur suddenly a girl plot line.

* * *

><p>Morgana picked up the dress Merlin had tried to get Arthur to wear. "It's a nice dress. You should at least try it on," she said.<p>

"It doesn't matter what I wear there's no way I'm going to be seen like this!" Arthur said, he gestured to his body.

'"Don't you have to train the knights?" Gwen asked. "I'm sure they miss you."

Arthur pouted. "Sir Leon is doing it now and actually I'm sure that their relieved that they don't have to go though the embarrassment if being beat up by a girl. If I can even fight in this body."

"Becoming a girl doesn't mean you can't fight," Morgana stated.

"I just remembered I have chores to do," Gwen said.

"Me too," Merlin said. They couldn't leave the room fast enough, neither of them wanting to get caught up in Arthur and Morgana's row.


	29. Clueless hero

dragoonthegreat: thanks, I try to update when I can. Thanks for the faves.

Continuing the plot from the last few chapters.

* * *

><p>Because of Arthur's sexist comment Morgana had decided to hide all of Arthur's clothes so he was forced to either wear the dress Merlin had gotten him or be !naked since what he was wearing yesterday was in the laundry. Either one was extremely embarrassing for her but she chose the dress. After she finished dressing the alarm sounded. Arthur grapped her sword and rushed out to face the danger. A warlock attacked her and she was saved by Gwaine pushing her out of the way. Then the warlock disappeared.<p>

Gwaine helped Arthur up."I bet you could use a drink," he said, winking at her."I'm Sir Gwaine and you are...?"

"Gwaine it's Arthur! And you should be searching for the warlock not drinking!" Arthur said.

"Hey I know someone else named Arthur."

"I'm him you idiot!" Seriously where was Gwaine when it was announced that Arthur was now a girl?

"Gee if you don't want to get a drink all you have to do is say so."

"No! I was put under a spell just ask Merlin!"

"Your in love with Merlin?"

Arthur really felt like hitting Gwaine right now. "Not that type of spell! A magic spell!"

Arthur could see it slowly dawn on Gwaine. "Oh."

"We're not mentioning this to anyone."

"Deal."


	30. The deal

Steven-the-Magical-Unicorn: thanks for the fave and alert.

The last Arthur stuck as a girl chapter.

* * *

><p>Arthur was beyond relief when the warlock who attacked her was finally captured.<p>

"Did you do this to me?" Arthur demanded gesturing to her womanly. The warlock nodded.

"I needed the kingdom distracted," the warlock replied.

"And turning me into a girl was the only way to do that?" Arthur furiously asked.

"No but it was funny," the warlock replied.

"Yeah it was," Merlin agreed. He started to laugh but Arthur's glare quickly silenced him.

"Turn me back right now!" Arthur commanded.

"I will if you give what I came to Camelot for," the warlock replied.

"I can't do that!" Arthur argued. "Especially not after what you did to me."

"I need it to cure my son," the warlock replied. "If I fail him I don't care if you burn me a hundred times over and if I die well you better get used to being The Queen of Camelot."

Merlin was pretty sure that he'd eventually find a way to turn Arthur back but the warlock seemed so sincere.

"If we give you what you want do you promise to turn Arthur back and never endanger Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I swear on the Old Religon, that I will do so," the warlock replied.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "You don't have much of a choice anyway _my lady_." Arthur whacked Merlin over the head but agreed to the terms. So the warlock got a funny looking amulet that had been locked up in the castle and after turning Arthur back he was never heard of again. All was back to normal-as normal as Camelot ever got anyway-expect for one thing Arthur was still in the dress. Merlin laughed and ended up spending the rest of the year in the stocks.


	31. First lesson

AU in which Merlin secretly teaches magic to Morgana, Mordred Freya and Gilli.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked at his students. He could hardly believe he was doing this. He took a deep breath. "So... Let's start with what you already know. Anyone up to sharing some spells?"<p>

Gilli knew a bit of magic it turned out, Morgana knew none and Freya and Mordred kept silent. Merlin shared some of the spells he knew and then theybdid some simple spells.

"You guys are doing great. Uh, class dismissed." If they stayed too long the chances of them getting increased, having Morgana in the class was risky enough. "Same time next week."

They thanked Merlin for the lesson and Freya walked back to her hiding place with Merlin.

"I'll help you walk Mordred home," Gilli told Morgana.

"Thank you Gilli," Morgana said. They all got home safely none of them noticing someone watching them.


	32. Escaping Destiny

Guest: thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

Guest: thanks.

ottergirl2: thanks for the alert.

What if Merlin had a son? Future fic

* * *

><p>"He could die and you don't even care!" Merlin told the dragon.<p>

"Of course I care," the dragon replied. "But your son must complete his destiny like you completed your's."

Merlin sighed. Was destiny always going to ruin his life? No he decided it wasn't and it wasn't going to ruin his son's life either."I don't care about destiny I'm saving my son!"


	33. Coming with you

Guest: thanks.

Guest: thanks.

Guest: thanks.

Lily En Pointe: thanks for the alert.

Continued plot from last chapter.

* * *

><p>"I can go with you," Arthur offered.<p>

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know how long finding him is going to take and you have a kingdom to run," he replied. "Don't be a prat while I'm gone."

"I ought to send you to the stocks for that." They burst out laughing.

"Still though I can't let you go alone, Gwaine is coming with you," Athur inisted.

Merlin sighed. "This could be very dangerous and-"

"I live for danger, Merlin," Gwaine interrupted."Now let's go." After some more arguing they rode off to find Merlin's son.


	34. Bad luck

Gur40goku: thanks. Thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

><p>Merlin: aren't you worried about dueling today?<p>

Arthur: I never worry Merlin you should know that for now.

"But its Friday the 13th!"

Arthur smacked Merlin across the head. "Don't be an idiot Merlin."

"Well don't expect me to save you from your own bad luck you prat."

"After this duel is over your spending a month in the stocks."

Merlin groaned. Today really wasn't his lucky day.


	35. Nimueh's offer

This follows the plot of chapter 31

* * *

><p>Merlin was surprised to see Nimueh when he got to his room.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Nimueh smiled in a way that was supposed to be reassuring but ended up being creepy. "I know about you teaching magic Merlin," she said deciding to get straight to the point.

"How?" He had only had one lesson so far. How could she have possibly found out so quickly?

"How I know isn't important. What is important is that you don't really have much to teach, but I can change that."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I want magic back in Camelot as much as you do Merlin."

"I don't exactly approve of your methods and I don't need you to teach me anything."

"If you ever change your mind you know where to find me," she said before vanishing.


	36. Mistletoe

Christmas drabble

* * *

><p>"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.<p>

"Hanging mistletoe," Merlin answered. "Go away."

"You can't tell your prince to go go away."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"No."

"Then go away before I finish hanging the mistletoe."

"Alright but just for the record mistletoe is a stupid tradition."

"You have trouble getting someone to kiss you under the mistletoe don't you?"

Arthur turned red."No! Shut up Merlin!"

* * *

><p>I just realized something after Cenred died who took over his kingdom? Morgause didn't seem to and even if she did she's dead now too. So does Cenred have some relative that was never mentioned in the series or something?<p> 


	37. Found out

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Merlin Torchwood crossover

* * *

><p>Ianto knows about Merlin's magic of course. He knows everything plus glowing gold eyes are kind of hard to miss. And now Merlin knows that Ianto knows.<p>

"When did you figure it out?" Merlin asked.

"When you saved Jack," Ianto admits."When you do magic its kind of hard to miss. But don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Merlin smiled broadly."Thanks Ianto." He's silent for a moment. "I'm really going to miss you when Jack and you go back to your time line."

"I'll miss you too. If your ever in the twenty-first century and you need help look me up."

Merlin smiled widely. "Thanks I will."

* * *

><p>I feel like this was kind of OOC but maybe I'm just being paranoid. <strong>Spoiler: <strong>at the end of the Merlin series old Merlin is walking around in the twenty-first century so who knows maybe he caught up with Ianto and told him about how what happened to Camelot over some coffee. Maybe he somehow became a fixed point in time like Jack but he ages faster than Jack does. Maybe he can't die until his destiny is achieved.


	38. Saving kiss

I haven't heard from you guys in a while. Does nobody like these drabbles anymore? Should I stop typing them?

Alternative scene to Sweet Dreams

* * *

><p>Gwen runs out of Arthur's tent crying. "It didn't work," she tells Merlin.<p>

_If Gwen isn't the one Arthur truly loves who is? _Merlin thinks. Then he realizes who-Morgana. He rushed off to find her, hoping he could convince her before the duel started.

"Morgana I need to talk to you in private," Merlin said to her when he found her. Merlin lead her away from the crowd. "I don't have time to explain how but I know Arthur is under a love spell and he needs a kiss from one he truly loves I'm guessing is you."

Morgana was silent for a moment. "Well I guess even Arthur doesn't deserve a fate as horrible as being in love with Vivian. But if this doesn't work and I had to kiss Arthur for nothing..."

"It'll work," Merlin said. "Come on." Merlin lead her to Arthur's tent and she went inside.

"Come to wish me luck?" Arthur asked when he spotted her.

"No I've come to stop you from making a big mistake," she replied and before he can protest she kisses him. He's shocked at first but soon melts into the kiss.

"Morgana I-" he begins.

"You have to stop your duel with Vivian's father," she told him and he nodded. He looked back at her one last time before existing the tent. The feeling of her kiss still lingered on his lips.

* * *

><p>There's a Merthur version of the tent kiss somewhere on . Since I ship ArMor I figured I'd type their version of it. I hope it turned out OK.<p> 


	39. Kids of the Round table

Quiet Child79: thanks for the alert.

Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: I'm glad you like it. Or was that a bad aw?I can't tell. I edited that chapter anyway I'm happier with it now.

* * *

><p>The knights of the round table had been turned into children.<p>

"Hurry up Merlin," Arthur said. How long could it take to find a way to turn the knights back?

"You could help!" Merlin snapped at him.

"Mommy and daddy please don't fight," Gwaine said.

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur replied.

"Be nice to him, he's just a child," Merlin said before he went back to his spell book. There had to be something about anti-aging in there.

A minute later Gwaine shouted "Percy pulled my hair!"

"I told you not to call me that! It's Percival!"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur take care of the kids will you."

"Why do I have to it?" Arthur demanded.

"Because I have to concentrate on turning them back. Go give them a nap or something."

"But I'm not tired!" Gwaine insisted.

"Come on kids Merlin has important things to do," Arthur said pushing the kids out of the room. He hoped the other knights would behave better than Gwaine did.


	40. Annoying discovery

Quiet Child79: thanks for the alert.

Future! fic

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed. Not being able to go back to Camelot was bad enough but finding out that there was a TV show about his life and that fans of it wanted him to be with Arthur was enough to give him a headache. How did word of what happened then even get across to this century?<p>

_Stupid destiny, _he thought as he turned off his laptop.

* * *

><p>Requests are welcomed.<p> 


	41. Ferris wheel

CupcakeAttack: thanks so much. Yeah, Arthur isn't being a good dad luckily the deaged knights have Merlin to count on.

Fell-into-Wonderland: thanks for the fave.

Gananimal: thanks for the fave and alert.

Modern AU

* * *

><p>"Let's go on that!" Merlin exclaimed as he pointed.<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's excitement. "It's just a Ferris wheel."

"And your just a prat," Merlin replied, earning himself a hit on the head. "Come on it'll be fun!"

Arthur sighed and said "fine" in a tone that suggested he was making a great personal sacrifice instead of simply going on a ride at a carnival.

"The view is beautiful isn't it?" Merlin asked once they were at the top of the Ferris wheel and although he wouldn't admit it Arthur agreed with him.


	42. Help

Kid again knight plot

* * *

><p>Gwen heard banging on her door. "Alright I'm coming! I'm coming!" She was surprised to see Arthur with children when she opened her door. "Arthur? No offence meant my lord but what are you doing here?"<p>

"The knights were turned into children and I was hoping you could help me."

"With changing them back?"

"With babysitting them. Merlin hasn't worked out how to change them back yet."

"Alright. I'll help you babysit. But why didn't you ask Morgana for help?"

"Are you kidding? She knows as little about kids as I do. And she'd never let me live it down if I asked her for help."

"Can we come in now?" Gwaine asked. "I'm hungry."


	43. Change the course of destiny

Merlin teaches magic plot

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't ignore my warnings young warlock," the Great Dragon said. "Morgana and Mordred will turn on Arthur it is their destiny."<p>

"I refuse to believe that destiny can't be changed," Merlin replied. "Morgana deserves a chance to change her destiny. So does Mordred, Freya and Gilli."

"Your letting your feelings cloud your judgement Merlin."

"I see things perfectly clear. I know that I'm doing the right thing."

"When this plan of your's doesn't work out, don't say I didn't warn you."


	44. Snow

tiger56761: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Jessy-the-real: thanks for the fave and alert.

Aspira-Silver skylark: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Shelia90: thanks for the fave.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up sadly at the sky.<p>

"What is it?" Arthur demanded because Merlin wasn't focusing on his chores not because he cared.

"What is what?" Merlin asked.

"The reason your looking so sadly at the sky."

"Oh, I was just thinking its a pity that it doesn't snow in Camelot."

"Is that all?" Arthur demanded. He had thought Merlin was depressed or something.

"That's all," Merlin answered quietly, his eyes still looking at the sky.

"Get back to work Merlin." To his surprise Merlin did get back to work. After a while Arthur added "Merlin the next time I go up North..." Merlin looked at Arthur hopefully. "I'll bring you back some snow."

"Prat," Merlin muttered while Arthur laughed.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of removing the Merlin teaching magic drabbles and trying to make that plot into an story. I won't rewrite all the episodes if I do this only the ones I think are necessary to the plot and maybe get rid of some Arwen scenes. Tell me if you think this is a good idea.<p> 


	45. The Importance of a Box

Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: thanks, I'm glad you like the rewrite idea and chapter. I'm not entirely sure how I'll rewrite it since it would change a lot of the series. Here's Merlin being possessed by something/someone I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked over a box filled covered in strange symbols and the box opened, silver mist came out and went into Merlin. He tried to fight against it but he couldn't. The mist filled him and he was pushed to the back of his mind.<p>

"Struggle all you want it won't do you any good," it said in Merlin's voice. "I'm not losing my freedom ever again." Then it walked over to a mirror and looked at its new body. "I'm a man, well at least I won't have to wear a corset. This hankercheif has got to go." The hankercheif was thrown to the floor despite Merlin's protests. "Now let's see how the castle has changed during my abscence."She picked up the box. "Oh and I can't just leave this lying around." Then she left the room and swore to destroy the box the first chance she got.


	46. Sir Morgana

silverkitsunepup: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be a knight one day," Morgana told Arthur. They were just little kids back then and they sat underneath a tree.<p>

"You can't be a kinight," Arthur replied. "There are no woman knights."

"Then I'll be the first." She looked at their wooden swords. "I could duel you right now and prove what a brillant knight I'm going to be."

"It's too hot to duel."

"Your just chicken."

"I am not!" Nine dules later Arthur still wouldn't admit that Morgana would be a great knight one day.

* * *

><p>I've decided to turn Merlin teaches magic into a story. I'm currently working on three other stories though so it won't be up for a while and it might get complicated to write so I may end up having to discontinue it. I'll tell you guys when I've posted it.<p> 


	47. Camelot's visitor

Merlin Doctor Who crossover. Might be a crack! fic I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>A mad man arrived in a blue box that appeared out of nowhere and started walking around Camelot with Merlin following after him.<p>

"Where am I? It looks like medieval times but mirrors and tomatoes, Camelot is every ahead of it's time or centuries out of fashion," the man said.

"MERLIN!" a voice hollered. Merlin spun around to see Arthur standing in front of him. "You were supposed to be cleaning my chambers not following a mad man around Camelot."

"Merlin?" the man asked. "As in the famous wizard?"

"No as in my manservant Merlin," Arthur said. "Come on Merlin you have a lot of chores to do." Merlin didn't really want to leave he hadn't gotten a chance to ask what that blue box was yet but Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him after him.

"I'm the Doctor by the way!" the man called after them. So Merlin was a manservant interesting.

* * *

><p>Because apparently Merlin is historically inaccurate and the Doctor would totally notice that. I'm going to leave what regeneration of the Doctor this is up to you.<p> 


	48. Happy Valentines Day

"Hey Merlin I'm thinking of taking Gwen on a picnic for Valentines Day," Arthur said.

"That's great!" Merlin replied.

"Really? Your okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you love her."

"What? No! I swear we're just friends!"

"Then don't forget to pack the picnic basket!" Then Arthur ran off to ask Gwen if she wanted to go on a picnic.

Merlin sighed. "Don't ask me if I'm busy on Valentines Day," Merlin muttered. He wasn't busy of course but it would have been nice for Arthur to have checked before asking Merlin to do things. Still at least he could help give Gwen a happy valentines day.

* * *

><p>I don't ship it but I've been thinking that what if Arthur really did think Merlin was in love with Gwen?<p> 


	49. Just say hello

moshea:thanks for the fave.

Dee Dreamer07: thanks for the fave.

X-x-CSIMiamiForever-x-X: thanks for the fave.

MarnieWest: thanks for the alert.

jesadawnn1991: thanks for the alert.

Emra-Emrys'sBane: thanks for the alert.

AU modern day Merlin

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this," Merlin said.<p>

"Come on Merlin, what do you have to lose?" Arthur asked.

"My dignity."

"It's too late to worry about that."

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to encourage him," Arthur replied.

"Your doing a great job," Merlin said sarcastically.

"It's not rocket science Merlin just go over there and say hello," Arthur said.

"What if she laughs at me?" Merlin asked.

"Then it's her lost," Morgana said. "Come on you can do it."

Merlin sighed. "Okay, fine but none of you better make fun of me for this." And so he walked towards the girl sitting at the back of the cafeteria. "Hi I'm Merlin."

She looked up at him and nervously said "I'm Freya."


	50. Entertaining the knights

Gananimal: thanks. I really wish Merlin had gotten more of a love life, he's so sweet.

The Dark Lady55: thanks for the fave.

jesadawnn1991: thanks for the alert.

MarineWest: thanks for the alert.

EmraEmyrs'sBane: thanks for the alert.

PhantomFreeze: thanks for the faves and alerts.

dancerjay12: thanks for the fave.

Following the plot of chapter 42

* * *

><p>"Yes you can come in," Gwen said and she stood aside to let Arthur and the de-aged knights though. "So what do you guys want to do until Merlin finds a way to turn you back?"<p>

"Let's play hide and seek!" Percival said.

"Let's go to the Royal kitchen and steal some cake," Gwaine suggested.

"Can I hear a story?" Leon meekly asked.

So the knights and Arthur ended up sitting on the floor while Gwen as she sat down and told a story. "Once upon a time there was a bullying knight who met a kind warlock," she began.

* * *

><p>I'm still doing requests.<p> 


	51. Wondering about

Elise.v: thanks. Also thanks for the alert.

BreakingFree2015: I'm glad it did. :)

kols-little-assasin: thanks for the fave and alert.

Continuing the Doctor Who Merlin crossover

* * *

><p>"You again!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing in the castle?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just wondering about," the Doctor replied. "I'm very curious and hyper honestly I can hardly hold still."

"Look you can't just wonder around castle grounds. It's-"

"Doctor!" Merlin exclaimed as he rushed towards him and Arthur. "I'm glad I found you again there's been an outbreak of-"

"Oooh a mysterious illness lead the way. I guess you'll have to send me to the dungeon another time your majesty."

"I'm coming too so you better not try anything," Arthur said told the Doctor.

"Fine by me, the more the merrier," the Doctor said cheerfully. Then the three of them rushed off to Gaius's quarters.

* * *

><p>I started the rewrite, a few chapters have been replaced already and it currently has 5 chapters and I'm working on the sixth chapter.<p> 


	52. Heart Breaker

FaxFanForever: thanks for the alert.

Future fic.

* * *

><p>By now Merlin was the Court Sorcerer but he stayed good friends with Arthur and the knights.<p>

"Our kids are getting along great," Merlin told Arthur over dinner. "It feels like only yesterday when the crown princess of Camelot was pulling my son's hair."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. He was rather proud of his daughter's killer left hook. "Almost too well. You don't think they started dating, do they?"

"Aww, we could be in laws soon."

Arthur shuddered. "I hope not. Your son better not break my little girl's heart if they are dating though."

"I'm more worried about your daughter breaking my son's legs."

"You make her sound like she's some violent brute."

"That's not what I meant. Although she isn't exactly a delicate flower." The argument continued way past dinner.


	53. The constraints of destiny

"I worry about him," Merlin said.

"Every parent worries about their kid," Gwen told Merlin.

"I just don't want him to have to go though what I did. I want my son to live a life free from the constraints of destiny."

"Destiny doesn't always lead to bad things."

"I know." And he did know. There was so much that Arthur and him had achieved because of thier destiny but then there was so much lost in the process. He'd never forget the ones he had lost and could never forgive himself if he lost his son.


	54. Crazy thoughts

juliana. elsberry: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Freya Potter: thanks for the fave and alerts. I like your username.

* * *

><p>"I have the strangest feeling sometimes, like I was living in this lake in another life," Freya says. "You probably think that's pretty crazy, don't you?"<p>

Her friend shakes his head. He wishes that she remembered him but even if she did he's too old for her to recognize him anyway. "No, I don't think it's crazy at all," Merlin says kindly.


End file.
